


This is Everything

by UchihanoChidori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Scratching, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihanoChidori/pseuds/UchihanoChidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How could he have ignored this burning heat for this person for so long? How could he have mistaken it for something else?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote for the very talented artist Jasuli/Yasuli, to complement her amazing drawing for NaruSasu Day of 2013. She entrusted me this task, and trusted my writing abilities, and for that, I am very thankful. Please check my profile for the link to the picture.
> 
> The title comes from the song of the same name by Tegan and Sara, not because the lyrics have much to do with the story itself, but because I was listening to it nonstop as I wrote this. 
> 
> This is set in canonverse, somewhere in a future without war.
> 
> Beta'd by Ryudei2442 from Y!Gallery.

 

**This is Everything**

Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the sound of rain as it fell from the sky and hit the ground. It was faded, almost like a background buzz that was comforting without being distracting, but to Naruto, its incessant but soft tapping only served to beautify his surroundings even more.

Not that he cared about anything else apart from the body currently laying beneath him. He didn't care about where he was, what time it was or how long he'd been there already – these things were erased from his mind as he focused exclusively on the firm abs currently quivering beneath his tongue and the hands curling possessively around the hair on his head, pulling roughly, the action demanding, slightly painful but working as such a powerful aphrodisiac it was breathtaking.

Naruto let his tongue tease Sasuke's bellybutton languidly as two of his fingers, slick with lube, thrust firmly into Sasuke's welcoming heat.

His lover (when had he started thinking about Sasuke as such?) was on his back, thighs spread out on either side of Naruto's body as he grunted lowly. He sounded impatient and lost in his own pleasure, his back arching up so his navel could meet Naruto's hungry lips, goose bumps marking his alabaster skin. There was a slight twitch to his hips, as if he was trying to make them meet the rhythm of Naruto's fingers, that made the blond let out a breathy chuckle as he lifted his head up to look at him. Naruto licked his lips, tasting the saltiness that had come from Sasuke's body just as dark eyes gazed down at him, predatory and narrowed by desire, silently challenging.

Naruto knew what those eyes were telling him, knew the power they held even though he was the one on top, with now three digits up that tight hole that was his alone. Sasuke was his, had been his from the moment they first fought against each other, and was his by choice even after everything they had gone through. Sasuke had given himself to him and, in times such as these, the blond couldn't help but feel fascinated by how easily the stoic Uchiha allowed Naruto to do what he wanted. By no means did this mean that Sasuke had accepted the bottom role; there was nothing submissive about him. His viciousness and constant greediness for Naruto – for Naruto to do what Sasuke wanted him to do – proved it. Not that Naruto minded because, to him, knowing that Sasuke wanted him as badly as he wanted Sasuke was more than enough for him to let himself go and abide Sasuke's wishes.

And, Kami-sama, Sasuke was hot for so many reasons it was ridiculous. He looked hot laying there, spread out before him with his hard cock dripping pre-cum all over his abdomen and with a light glistening of sweat over his reddish skin. He looked hot with his hair tousled, strands glued to his temple in an unusual fashion and his chest rising and falling quickly in anticipation. He looked hot, right now, offering him the nastiest smirk he could muster just because he could, so much so that Naruto felt his own aching erection leak even more. The Uchiha tugged at his hair a bit harder and bit his lower lip. When Naruto pushed his fingers deeper, he shivered freely, releasing a shaky breath and letting his head fall back again, onto the mess of clothes scattered underneath and around them. Naruto didn't know if he could hold it any longer, not with Sasuke looking so good.

Without care, he removed his fingers from his lover, who let out a little hiss at the sudden lack of contact. Bending down, Naruto nuzzled the side of Sasuke's cock with his nose, taking in the musky scent that always made him feel dizzy, before tracing the length of it with his tongue in one swift move, managing to catch a bit of the clear fluid resting at the tip. He let the familiar taste fill his senses, relishing on how much he had come to love it.

"Ah…fuck, Naruto…"

Naruto couldn't get tired of listening to his name coming from that mouth, especially when it was being uttered in such a provocative and honest way. He moved from his position and Sasuke allowed himself to loosen his grip on Naruto's hair. He supported his weight on his elbows, watching attentively as the blond sat back on his heels and grabbed for the bottle of lube resting nearby. Naruto's heart was hammering inside his chest as he poured the liquid over his palm. There was no smirk on Sasuke's face anymore, he noted, but those dark eyes were ravenous as Naruto palmed himself to spread the lube over his cock. The sudden contact of his own hand almost made him let out a groan through gritted teeth at how sensitive he felt. He was close, way too close, and Sasuke practically devouring him with that look of his, with his tongue between his lips, wasn't helping. Still, he loved the attention far too much, so he threw the bottle of lube recklessly to the side and stroked himself a few times, slowly, just to be safe, before nudging Sasuke's legs further apart with his free hand. His lover complied graciously, even lifting one up in the air to expose his entrance, invitingly, effectively making Naruto's mouth water and his breath catch.

He'd never thought that someone could look anything more than sexy or just plain fuckable in such a situation, but Sasuke actually managed to look beautiful as well. Naruto couldn't even comprehend what made him beautiful in the first place, but to Naruto, the dark-haired one couldn't possibly look more perfect if he tried.

"Shit, Sasuke…" he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment to stop himself from cumming right there and then. "Shit…"

After a few steadying breaths, he looked down at his own cock and positioned it over Sasuke's entrance, his other hand caressing a pale thigh greedily. He noticed they were both shaking. Pressing forward until the tip was in – even though the opening didn't seem to offer resistance – he still let his gaze fall on Sasuke's face to make sure he was alright, only to be confronted with yet another smirk, but a smaller one this time. Sasuke quirked a teasing eyebrow at him and Naruto couldn't help but to smirk back a little, his heart swelling with emotion.

He leaned forward, carefully so as to not slip out of Sasuke, just as the other teen tilted his head up, lips parted to receive Naruto's eagerly. When their tongues mingled hungrily and noisily and Sasuke let himself lay down again, Naruto followed him without breaking the contact, bracing himself with both arms on each side of the other's head and knowing, simply knowing that he was done for it. All it took was Sasuke's hands on his shoulders, caressing sensuously, before blunt nails sunk in without warning, roughly ripping through skin hard enough to bruise and to make Naruto snap. He plunged in to the hilt with all his might in one swift move, internally ecstatic at Sasuke's very low grunt against his mouth.

Naruto broke the kiss to look down at Sasuke, who offered him a frown even though his eyes were glazed over with lust. Naruto's shoulder stung, and it made his body quiver with adrenaline, so he took the time to bask in the sick pleasure of pulling out, slowly, and then pushing in until he was pressed in as far as he could go, then repeating the process a few times, all the while watching Sasuke glare dangerously at him while twitching with simultaneous need and frustration. Fuck, did Sasuke feel  _good_.

Sasuke's heat surrounded him and drew him in, squeezing tighter every time he thrust inside.

_So, so good…_

Naruto felt his brain slowly turning to mush, overpowered by all the sensations running through his sweaty body, almost making him want to lose himself within his own mind and simply  _feel_. But he knew that just feeling wasn't enough; he wanted to listen as his breathing became one with Sasuke's, wanted to be aware of the way his skin slid over Sasuke's so easily as he thrust in and out, wanted to taste every bit of him as he could, and wanted to devour the image of him until it was imprinted in his retina.

Arms surrounded his neck and pulled him close before lips were pressed to his neck, along with a lascivious, way too talented tongue. The suction that followed made shivers run down Naruto's spine before said tongue licked a path upwards until it was teasing his earlobe. Then Sasuke's legs were wrapping around his hips and Sasuke's hands, strong and eager, were all over him, touching everywhere, feeling, owning and needing.

A hissed curse was replaced by a long moan when he felt nails ripping slightly at the skin on his back. Sasuke was marking him, and the sensations were overwhelming, so he followed the instinct roaring deep within him and moved faster, vaguely aware of just how erotic his lover's ragged panting in his ear was and of the distinct slapping noises made where their bodies connected.

Sasuke moved his head so they could kiss again, but they were both out of breath. The kiss was short lived, and yet, when Naruto looked into those deep ebony orbs again, all he could see were his own eyes reflected there, desire, and a very subdued but distinct softness that could mean many things or nothing at all, depending on the perspective. To Naruto, it spoke words the Uchiha would never utter with that sinful mouth of his, which was fine, because he didn't need words to understand Sasuke.

Sasuke, who was tilting his head back, baring his neck in clear demand. Naruto leaned down at once, not wasting time in sucking on the other's pulse repeatedly, leaving his own mark everywhere he could and taking the chance to plunge in harder, deeper, because he wanted Sasuke to think of this every time he looked at himself in the mirror, every time he breathed and every time he moved. Sasuke's scent was all around him, his heartbeat drumming violently inside his ribcage and against the blonde's own chest. The air smelt of their sweat, lube and sex and it was intoxicating.

"Ah…" Sasuke grunted, sounding both pained and in ecstasy, when Naruto's teeth sunk in his shoulder. "Yes…like that…Just…"

 _This is it_ , Naruto mused elatedly, biting his lower lip before diving to chew on a nipple. The moment Sasuke started to say stuff like that meant that he was already too far gone to be coherent. He was lost, completely immersed in everything that was them because it was just too much. It wasn't just the sex; it was everything. Everything they said, everything they didn't say, the way they moved together, they way they fit, the way they touched... Everything became too much, too soon, but not soon enough, not long enough – never enough. They never talked about it, but it was okay – they didn't have to. It was perfectly imperfect, and that was fine.

"I won't even need to touch you…" Naruto whispered, eyes narrowing as he felt his own mind threaten to lose itself to the oblivion caused by it all. "You…I'll…"

He knew Sasuke was listening to him even though his eyes were closed, if the slight frown he was wearing was any indication, and Naruto felt victorious for some reason he couldn't really grasp, but that probably, just probably, had to do with the fact that this Sasuke, panting and arching up to him, moaning for him, silently begging for him, was completely his, heart, body and soul. And it was the most amazing feeling ever.

How could he have ignored this burning heat for this person for so long? How could he have mistaken it for something else?

_I can't take it…I'll…_

Naruto shifted nimbly to adjust himself and Sasuke, quickly bending his lover's body in half until his knees were almost pressed to his chest. He knew he couldn't possibly speed up at this point, but still he wanted to move even faster, go in even deeper because he was so desperately close and he just wanted to make Sasuke see stars and feel so completely overwhelmed by Naruto's feelings that he became speechless.

"Fuck…" Sasuke chanted, shaking his head from side to side. "Fuck, ah- fuck…I'm…I'm…"

Sasuke's hands were on his ass cheeks, squeezing them hard and urging him on. He seemed to want to spread wider, to take more of him in, twitching a bit awkwardly, and Naruto could barely stand it, could barely blink he was so enticed by Sasuke's open expression of pre-bliss despair.

Naruto knew so many people, liked so many people, and yet, in that sea of familiar faces, he would always look for Sasuke first and would always, always see him before he noticed anyone else.

Because Sasuke was Sasuke. And Sasuke meant everything to him, even if no-one understood him, even if no-one approved.

Sasuke's face was turned to the side as he panted heavily, apparently finally lost for words and he looked so damned gorgeous it made Naruto's heart clench. This was what he wanted, this was what he…

"Sasuke…" he breathed, in a trembling whisper as he let his forehead rest over Sasuke's slippery temple, closing his eyes because he was still fucking him with everything he had, and his throat felt constricted from emotion and the approaching climax pooling in his loins. "I love you, Sasuke…"

He could almost swear Sasuke gasped, but he couldn't be sure because the Uchiha had tensed, his body suddenly clenching and unclenching around him in a painfully delicious way. Naruto was only slightly aware of something warm hitting his chest when he was forced over the edge, and then he was falling, falling hard as ecstasy erupted through him and he rode it for as long as he could, burying his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck to muffle his moans.

The dizziness seemed to last forever as they tried to steady their breathing. They simply lay there in each other's arms, refusing to move while they waited for their bodies to cool down and stop shaking from the exhilaration of it all.

Naruto considered that it would be easy to fall asleep on top of Sasuke, because he liked the warmth and the powerful beat of the other teen's heart in his ear. If he could, he wanted to be inside him forever, too, so they could be connected in more literal ways.

After a while, Sasuke heaved a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around him. He placed a gentle kiss at the top of Naruto's blond head.

"Naruto…" he muttered, his tone calm once more and reasonably more composed than the one he had used just a few minutes previously. "What you said…I already knew that. I always did."

Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke's torso happily. He knew that. There were times when he would've denied the way he felt, would've denied that Sasuke could play with him so easily because he knew how much he affected him, but those things were in the past now. The future was still unclear, but the present gave them all the clarity they needed to know which way to go, together. There were some things that didn't need to be discussed as long as they were acknowledged, and when it came to them, acknowledging each other and understanding each other was a process that worked better with actions than words, something so exclusive to them that no-one would ever be able to fully comprehend or interfere. And, no matter how much time passed, that was more than Naruto could ever wish for.

 

**The End**

[Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A07545YX)


End file.
